No One is Left Behind
by WombatLuv98
Summary: What happens when weird assasinations start from the Ishbalans? Riza has to share a dorm with Roy, Maes, and Havoc? Another war is going to start? RoyxRiza Some scenes may be explicitRated M for later scenes.


A/N: All right, I'm retyping this Fan-fiction again due to grammatical and spelling errors that I fixed, but apparently my word was stupid and didn't fix them.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA (If I did I wouldn't sit here typing this AGAIN!)

Roy Mustang sat at his desk, the noise of staplers and low chatting filling his hears. Raven locks fell in front of his eyes as he stared at the papers in front of him, a frown on his face. He let out a deep sigh before slipping one of the sheets off of the pile, although for once this one caught his eye. It looked serious, a note from the Fuher titled IMPORTANT NOTICE. He picked it up, deep blue eyes scanning it quickly, then another sigh as he picked up the intercom sitting on the edge of his mahogany desk behind the clutter of papers that still had yet to be done. His eyes flickered to the front of the room for a moment to stare at the two black leather couches in front of his desk setting on the blue plush carpeting, the military insignia adorning it, then to the big oak doors, and the desks all around the room, setting against White walls covered in bulletin boards and what not. The office was occupied at the moment, perfectly empty, a heavy silence filling it. After staring for a few moments he began to speak, his voice sounding alienated in the quiet room.

"Attention all soldiers." The speakers set in the hallways seemed to speak, though all new they weren't. Many heads turned to look at them, as if to say, yes? "We have an important notice from Fuher King Bradley, all are required to listen, so please pay attention or I'll have to punish you severely." He drew a deep breath before beginning to read the words in front of him.

_Dear East HQ,_

_I have an important message for you all. Something has happened up in Ishbal that is of the deepest concern. It appears there is a group of assassins killing our soldiers that are impossible to find. They have even killed some of their own, as to frame the military; therefore a war has broken out. It is of major importance that we find these assassins and keep the ishbalans at bay. The way these people are killing is brutal. Burning the skin off, tearing organs out, shooting millions of times over, and worse. After each killing they lay a cross on the corpse. They are also holding men prisoner. The following people are required from each sector:_

_50 Soldiers_

_Two doctors_

_All officers_

_The C/O_

_These are people we desperately need up here. We will be leaving at 5 A.M Monday morning. The only things aloud are necessities, such as pajama's, uniforms (Formal, and Informal), toiletries, any medication, and ONE item of your choice. Anyone who brings more than they must will be punished along with their commanding officer. Therefore, if your C/O gets punished you might get punished twice by me, and him. Remember to report at 05 Hundred hours on Monday. If you are late, and miss the trucks then you will be dishonorably discharged. That is all._

_-Fuher King Bradley _

He finished the letter, and said a quick- "That is all." A click sounded and the intercom turned off. He set it down with a thick _thud_ then looked up as the oak doors swung open. Riza Hawkeye filed in followed by Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, and Heimans Breda. They all snapped into attention as he looked up and uttered a quick "Sir." Before sitting down at their desks. Seeing as Riza had nothing left to do she looked to the Colonel.

"Sir, is all your work done?" She pressed.

"-"

"Sir, complete it now or I'll hold you back from going home-or on a date tonight." Came a stern order and a click of the safety turning off on her gun. Roy quickly grabbed another sheet and began to work.

"Havoc, get me a cup of coffee." He said glancing up at the 2nd Lt. Havoc obediently stood up and walked through the front doors towards the coffee. Everything went on as normal throughout the day (though everyone was secretly on edge about the upcoming war they were soon to be in) till they were released for the weekend to pack.

A/N: There's the first chapter, completely redone and edited! Hope you enjoyed it .


End file.
